


Roxy Richter vs. Her Greatest Weakness

by whetherwoman



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Angst, Bechdel Test Pass, Cheating, F/F, F/M, college phase, has-bian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting Ramona as her roommate had worked out awfully well, Roxy reflected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy Richter vs. Her Greatest Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Getting Ramona as her roommate had worked out awfully well, Roxy reflected, putting her hands behind her head and stretching. She smirked as Ramona's eyes tracked the way her breasts jutted out. Ramona smirked back and reached over to flick Roxy’s nipple.

"Mm," Roxy said. "That's how it is, huh?" She poofed out and back in directly over Ramona, holding her hands down. Ramona rolled her eyes, like she always did when Roxy did that trick, but Roxy could see the corner of her mouth crinkling up like she wanted to smile. Helplessly, Roxy leaned down and kissed it. "Wanna go again?"

"Can't," Ramona said. "Study group in ten."

Roxy pouted, but sat up, letting go of Ramona's hands. "Study study study... can't believe you'd rather study than stay here and make out with me."

"Yeah, it's like I'm in college or something," Ramona said dryly, but she put her hands on Roxy's hips and leaned up for a kiss. "Gonna get off my legs?"

"What's in it for me?" Roxy leered and wiggled a bit. Maybe she could get Ramona to stay a little longer...

Ramona smiled innocently up at Roxy—and started sliding her hands down Roxy's legs.

"No, damn it—Ramona! Don't even think about—" but before Roxy could move, Ramona had not only thought about it, but had done it.

Roxy fell over bonelessly, pleasure shivering through her body, unable to do anything but watch as Ramona rolled out of bed and pulled on jeans and a hoodie.

Ramona paused at the door and looked back over her shoulder at Roxy. "You know, honey," she said softly, "you need to conquer that weakness if you ever want to be a first rate ninja. The backs of your knees are just far too easy a target."

Roxy clenched her teeth in fury and pleasure, still orgasming as Ramona left.

* * *

They were lying in bed, as usual, when Ramona asked. Or rather, since it was Ramona, didn't ask.

"So Heather and Emily are fucking Becky."

"Mm?" Roxy said dreamily. She'd come three times. Not a record or anything, but respectable.

"Heather and Emily. They didn't break up or anything, they're just. You know. Fucking Becky."

"That's nice," Roxy said. She turned her head so she could kiss Ramona's shoulder.

"Yeah?" said Ramona. She turned on to her side and propped her head up on her arm so she could look down at Roxy.

Roxy reached up and twirled a strand of Ramona’s bleach-blond hair around her finger. "I know you're pretty new to this queer thing, honey, but it's called polyamory."

Ramona stuck her tongue out. "I know that, dumbass. I was just..." She sighed. "You don't have a problem with it or anything?"

"Nah," Roxy said. "All the cool dykes do it."

"So..." Ramona said, and Roxy started to get a little tense feeling in the bottom of her stomach, as she began to realize where this was going. "You wouldn't mind or anything if, you know, if we were? Polyamorous?"

The sick feeling in Roxy's stomach intensified. She knew she wasn't going to get to keep Ramona forever—she wasn't stupid or anything. But Jesus. She thought it would have taken longer than a few months.

Okay, Roxy, she thought. Calm down. She's not breaking up with you. This was... maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this way Ramona would get her ovaries off and still come home to Roxy. And okay, if Roxy was being honest with herself, the thought of Ramona maybe bringing home the other woman with her? Had it's appeal.

"Yeah," Roxy said, as casually as she could. "It's totally cool." She sat up. "But there are some rules."

"I can do rules," Ramona said. She ducked her head so her bangs fell over her eyes, then looked up at Roxy through them.

Roxy gulped. Damn Ramona anyway, for pushing all her buttons so deliberately. But she made herself continue. "Rules are, you have to tell me first."

"Okay," Ramona said. And yes, she was fucking batting her eyelashes.

"You have to tell me first," Roxy said, swallowing hard. "You have to use protection. And I can veto the person if I want."

"Okay," Ramona said again, and put her hand on Roxy's ankle.

"I'm serious," Roxy said breathlessly as Ramona's hand slid further up. "You have to... oh... ah... Ramona!"

Damn it, Roxy thought hazily as Ramona's fingers hit the back her knee. She really did need to work on that weakness.

* * *

But Ramona didn't ask. Ramona didn’t say anything about it. Roxy wondered about it, every once in a while, but honestly if Ramona hadn't found someone else she wanted to fuck, Roxy wasn't going to complain. She was just fine with that.

Except Ramona was gone awfully frequently. Yeah, Roxy had to do homework and lab time too, what the fuck ever. But Ramona... well, Ramona was studying awfully hard.

"Another study group?" Roxy said casually.

"Yep," Ramona said. She was in the bathroom, leaning close to the mirror to put on another layer of lip gloss.

"Who's in the class?" said Roxy. She got up and walked behind Ramona, placing her hands on Ramona's hips.

Ramona twitched irritably, like a horse flicking off a fly. "These guys," she said vaguely.

"Oh?" said Roxy. She stepped back.

"Yeah," said Ramona. She looked at herself in the mirror critically, then tossed her gloss on the counter and turned around.

Roxy blocked the doorway. "What guys?"

Ramona looked annoyed. "What does it matter? Kyle Katayanagi and his brother, Ken. Can I go?"

Roxy didn't move. "What class is that even for?"

"Ghost Monsters in Music Battles," Ramona said. "Practical application. Ken's the best in the class, he and Kyle play this mean synth/dragon thing. I'm going to be late, Roxy, what the hell is this about?"

Roxy held her position for a second more, then stepped back. "Nothing, it's... I'm just a little on edge, I guess." She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her hands. Her black fingernail polish was chipping. "I just... miss you, I guess." She looked up, but Ramona was already gone.

* * *

Eventually, Roxy broke down.

"Are you fucking them?" she demanded.

"What? Am I what?" Ramona sat up, appealingly mussed. "Do we have to talk about this right now? I was just about to... you know..." She wriggled meaningfully.

Roxy ignored it. "Are you fucking Kyle Katayanagi and his brother, Ken?" she said.

"Jesus," Ramona said feelingly. She flopped back on the bed. “I can’t believe you’re doing this right now.”

"I don't care," Roxy said. She didn't. This was about the only time she could pin Ramona down, anyway—when she had Ramona pinned down literally.

“I just want to know, sweetie pie,” Roxy said. She licked her lip deliberately. “Just tell me and I’ll lick you some more, just how you like it.” Ramona didn’t say anything, but Roxy saw her swallow. She knew how much Ramona liked her mouth, and she wasn’t above taking advantage of the fact that she was the first girl Ramona had slept with. “You promised you’d let me know if you—”

"I heard you the first two times, oh my god," Ramona said, rubbing her face. Her eyeliner smeared. "I can't believe you would even ask me this. I told you I would tell you if I wanted to have sex with someone else, didn't I? You have a ridiculously suspicious mind. Why would you think that blah blah blah—"

Roxy watched Ramona's words turn into blocky bold cut-out "BLAH BLAH BLAH"s and float away from her mouth. To her chagrin, she felt her lips quivering. She blinked quickly, and then Ramona was sitting up underneath her, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye with her soft fingertips.

"Oh, Roxy honey," Ramona murmured softly. Her eyes were so kind. Affectionate, even. "Honey, come on, let's not talk any more. You're just upset, sweetie, we'll fix it..."

Roxy nodded, gulping. "Just..." She cleared her throat. "Promise me, Ramona? You'll tell me if you—"

"Oh my god, Roxy, give it a rest." Ramona rolled her eyes and started to pull away, but Roxy grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop, I'm sorry," Roxy whispered miserably, helplessly, and kissed Ramona to stop herself from saying anything else.

* * *

It turned out Ramona was having sex with Kyle and Ken Katayanagi after all.

Roxy cut off all contact with Ramona. When Ramona was in, Roxy was out. When Ramona had a lunch break, Roxy had class. All calls went straight to voicemail, all emails were deleted unread.

Roxy had half a dozen conversations planned out in her head for when Ramona noticed she'd been dumped and confronted Roxy. Ramona must be wondering where Roxy'd gone—eventually she'd track Roxy down and beg Roxy to take her back.

But she didn't.

It was finals week, and then it was winter break, and when Roxy came back Ramona was gone. Transferred, dropped out, moved to Japan, moved to New York—the story was different depending who you asked.

Roxy sat on her bed in the room that was now all hers. Brooding. Vowing her revenge. Someday, she knew the opportunity would come...


End file.
